Sally and Kowalski (George Of The Jungle 2)
Sally and Kowalski are two evil female agents in George of the Jungle 2. They both work for George's arch nemesis Lyle, where they help him find the deed to Ape mountain and later on they try and help destroy the jungle. Sally is played by Marjean Holden, Kowalski is played by Erika Heynatz. '''Appearances '' Sally and Kowalski are first seen walking down a corridor in a hotel with Lyle to Georges room, where Kowalski uses a fake key pass to get in. Once they break in Sally turns off the alarm which is a bird, and Kowalski raids Georges wardrobe. They underestimate how many pairs of underwear George has, and after much searching and almost giving up they eventually find the deed to the Jungle, and grin menacingly. We next see the women waiting for George and Ape outside a casino, they try and capture Ape who owes them 17 years of employment. Sally and Kowalski demand they come with them but Ape mocks them saying "who are you? Xena Princess of Vegas?" and throws a suitcase at the women dis arming Sally who was holding a gun. The women chase after them and after George falls over on a Pool table Kowalski lunges at him showing a lot of her breasts. George and Ape manage to escape the evil pair, as the two women are searching a old granny instead of cranny they make a run for it and resume searching The final scene is at the climax of the movie, where George is trying to stop bulldozers from destroying the jungle. Sally and Kowalski are on the last bulldozer heading to destroy the tree house which has George's wife in it! As George climbs onto the bulldozer and startles Sally he then says that he won't hit women, but Sally takes no notice and smiles and punches and elbows George in the face, causing him to dangle from the bulldozer. Kowalski climbs over to help Sally, this in turn is a big mistake, the women grin with delight as they see George suffer. George's head takes a battering from several trees and after his head stops hitting trees you can see sallys leg and foot in between georges legs, Sally kicks him hard in the head, the women follow George and look very surprised to see George laughing as he faces Kowalski running on a tyre as the women look at him. George says that he now has to hit the women but gives them a fighting chance, Kowalski looks down at George's crotch and smiles thinking a good kick in the ballsack would take him out and with all her force kicks him in between the legs and in the balls so hard he goes up in the air and can hear his balls shattering as her foot is still in his groin and can see a beautiful view, George gives a strained face while Kowalski makes sure George falls off with something to remember her by. George in agonizing pain,with a strained face in thinking damn she just kicked the little georgies falls off as he re thinks sportsmanship. The evil pair turn into the bulldozer thinking what a good kick and that they have won, but where the driver was they find Rocky the Kangaroo is waiting for them, poised to attack. Realising they have been tricked The women give a frightened look as Rocky kicks them in the face sending them flying and screaming across the jungle as they desperately try to hold on to something. After they come crashing down in a open piece of land Rocky hops after them and promptly thinks of a way to sort the women out, as they get up panting for air. They get up not knowing what to do as, Rocky decides to teach them a lesson and jumps on their shoulders five times each making them scream and squeal in pain as their bodies disappear in to the hard ground. They are last seen buried to their breasts in mud trapped, beaten and unable to escape. It is unknown what happens to them but presumably they are stuck in the mud with no way out. Kowalski breaking in.png Climbing over.png Smacked in face.png Getting up.png Hammered into the ground.png Sally and Kowalski.png Screenshot (452).png|Joining Sally|link=Sally and Kowalski (George Of The Jungle 2) Screenshot (275).png|Women being jumped on|link=Sally and Kowalski (George Of The Jungle 2) Screenshot (667).png Screenshot (346).jpg|climbing over Screenshot (671).jpg|getting the deed Category:2000s Category:Bare-Handed Category:Blonde Category:Brunette Category:Henchwoman Category:Humiliated Category:Leather Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Pistol Category:Sadist Category:Short Skirts & Dresses Category:Fate: Karma Houdini Category:Low Cut Top Category:Boots